Romeo & Cinderella
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: One-shot, songfic... Nadeshiko y Fujitaka se aman y deciden escapar para estar juntos... mi primer fic de CCS, mi primer Oneshot y mi primer songfic, pliis dejen reviews. basado en el PV de Rin y Len Kagamine


_**Bueno este es mi primer fic de Card Captor Sakura, es un songfic sobre Fujitaka y Nadeshiko(Los padres de Sakura), con la canción de Romeo and cinderella original de Hatsune Miku, en este fic esta puesta una adaptación de dicha canción para que se comprenda porque suceden los hechos, espero les guste y les parezca algo desente**_

_**Sin más que decir les dejo no sin antes recordarles que los personajes de CCS no son míos sino de las CLAMP y la canción tampoco es mía sino de su respectivo dueño únicamente me pertenece la trama de la historia y la adaptación de la canción.**_

**No dejes que nuestro amor **

**Se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta**

**Quiero que escuches mis deseos**

**Hoy quiero estar contigo**

Nadeshiko quería huir junto a su amado pero temía que su historia terminara con la trágica historia de Julieta… que les descubrieran y el pagara las consecuencias por las locas ideas de la joven de larga cabellera, no ella no quería eso… ella lo que deseaba era poder estar con su amado, eso era todo lo que ella pedía ella lo que quería era que su deseo fuera escuchado y se le permitiera estar al lado de Fujitaka.

**Papá y mamá ya es tarde para estar despiertos**

** Espero que disfruten de sus dulces sueños **

**Es hora de que empiecen a dormir**

Como todas las noches desde hacía un tiempo que la joven de ojos verdes actuaba extraño, siempre esperando hasta último momento para irse a su habitación, justo antes que sus padres se fueran a dormir, aunque estos no notaban que su hija traía algo entre manos ella era consciente de que en cualquier momento podrían ser descubiertos pero a Nadeshiko eso no le importaba, solo deseaba estar junto a su amado de cabello castaño.

**Hola mí encantador y asfixiante caramelo**

**Te pensé todo el día con cierto recelo**

**¿Qué tan lejos iremos ahora?**

Ahí estaba, como todas las noche, en su balcón se encontraba su amado esperándola con una sonrisa dulce en los labios mientras la joven se acercaba corriendo al hombre y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas mientras le susurra al oído

- No sabes cuento espere este momento mi amado -

- Yo también te extrañe mucho querida Nade-chan - fue lo que le responde el castaño dulcemente

Luego de unas cuantas palabras más el Kinomoto mientras abraza a la muchacha se tropieza y ambos caen sobre la cama mientras se empiezan a besar apasionadamente.

**Por favor no muerdas se gentil conmigo **

**Yo no me acostumbro a lo amargo aun**

**Creo que comí muchos dulces de mamá**

**Esta sensación que es fuerte y desconocida**

**Despertara nuestra curiosidad**

**No escondas nada de ti**

**Porque yo te mostrare todo de mí**

Los dos jóvenes seguían besándose sin parar, Nadeshiko sentía el aliento de Fujitaka cerca de sus labios, luego bajo a su cuello y empezó a mordisquearlo entonces ella le alejo un poco y regreso la boca de él a sus labios mientras disfrutaba de eso poco a poco lo fue dejando ir bajando mientras meditaba.

**Quiero ser cenicienta y soñar**

**Que voy a escapar en mi uniforme escolar**

**Y pido la magia el tiempo detenga**

**Antes de que el malo nos pueda encontrar**

Nade siempre había creído en los cuentos de hadas y en la magia, siempre que estaba con su amado pedía que por medio de un milagro el tiempo a su alrededor se detuviera, en algunos momentos se sentía capaz de irse con ese hombre sin importarle portar su uniforme escolar ni nada de lo que sucediera, solo quería estar con el joven castaño sin importarle nada de lo que sucediera rogando que su padre no se enterara de que seguía viendolo

**Yo quiero como Julieta poder escapar**

**Pero te pido no me llames nunca así**

**Nuestras vidas unidas permanecerán **

**O volverán a ser muy aburridas**

**¿Quieres acompañarme toda la eternidad?**

Ambos querían huir pero temían a la tragedia de Julieta les daba miedo morir en el intento siempre pero aun así sus almas se acompañarían toda la eternidad sin importar donde estuvieran y gracias a esto sus vidas no serian como las de los demás sin importar nada de lo que pasara.

**Hoy me maquille demasiado llamativa**

**Prometo ser mañana una niña buena**

**Creo que tendrás que, pasarlo por alto esta vez**

En ese momento el hombre se da cuenta que la chica traía una capa muy gruesa de maquillaje, seguramente, para tratar de verse con más edad de la que tenía en ese momento que eran unos escasos 15 años, pero decidió concentrarse en el momento, ya regañaría después a la joven por eso.

**La línea entre el encaje negro y el pecado**

**El día de hoy nada ni nadie lo asegura**

**¿Qué tanto iremos más allá de ella?**

Ambos pensaban en pasar de lo que normalmente hacían que eran simples e inocentes besos, pero temían ir más allá de la línea de lo correcto, aunque al mismo tiempo, sabían que nada ni nadie les podría decir cuando era demasiado así que sin querer en algún momento podría pasarse sin darse cuenta pero preferían no pensar en eso.

**Difícil que te lastime, difícil que duela**

**Y es que estamos enamorados**

**Pero mi padre se opone sin razón**

Nadeshiko nunca olvidara el día en que Kinomoto se presento ante su padre, este último le había cerrado la puerta en la cara a su amado y le había prohibido volver a verlo en su vida, aunque al no tener un motivo claro de porque su padre se oponía ella seguía viéndole a escondidas.

**Aun recuerdo tu cálida mano**

**Sosteniendo en ella un regalo para mí**

**Llévame lejos Romeo**

**Tal lejos que nadie nos pueda llegar a encontrar**

Ella siempre le había dicho a él que la llevara lo más lejos posible, no exactamente con palabras, sino más bien con actos y mirada, aun así eso era lo de menos sino que lo importante era que estaban juntos en ese momento.

**Doce campanadas de Cenicienta**

**Dejare caer mi zapatilla de cristal**

**Y esperare que vengas por mí**

**Antes que el sueño se vuelva pesadilla**

**Seguro Cenicienta igual hizo así**

**Mintió al decir que se cayó accidentalmente**

**Y cuando él me encuentre mentiré igual**

**Quiero ser la única a la que tú ames**

**Ahora solo date cuenta que aquí estoy**

Ambos se necesitaban por lo que estaban juntos aun contra todos los que se les oponían, ellos eran los únicos, pero Nade sabia que todo eso era una farsa, o al menos lo era ya que no eran capaces de demostrarlo ante el mundo, pero para ella esa farsa era como el cuento de Cenicienta donde la joven mentia ya que no era más que una pordiosera pero aun así ella seguiría con esa mentira todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para que el notara que de verdad le amaba y quería estar por siempre con él.

**Porque es que no intentas **

**El ver detrás de mis sentimientos**

**Acaso ese es tu deseo**

**No es así, acaso es cierto**

**Creo que mi corazón pide más tu amor**

**Tú puedes llenarlo aun más**

**Tanto que al final no quede espacio en el**

**Pero sin este amor no hay vivir**

Los dos siempre buscaban la forma de estar juntos de un modo u otro, les encantaba demostrarse sus sentimientos ya fuera con palabras dulces o con simples actos, pero sabían que si no lo hacían, no soportarían mucho tiempo y todo sería peor pues no tendrían motivo de seguir adelante, no, no habría motivo para ellos más que esa persona amada, aquella que les entendía y les apoyaba, el otro.

**Creo que aun busco mi felicidad**

**Y está en una pequeña caja**

**¿Qué debo hacer?, debo actuar con rapidez**

**Si no hago algo ya te voy a perder**

En ese momento Fujitaka se alejo de la ojiverde que le veía con cara de sorpresa mientras el ojicafé se hincaba frente a ella y sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo le decía algo que él temía fuera rechazado

- Nadeshiko la verdad es que te amo mucho y no me importa lo que los demás digan, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo sin que nada más me importe, ¿Huirías conmigo y me harías el favor de ser mi esposa? -

**Pero sigo siendo codiciosa**

**Por la vida que me dieron Mamá y papa**

**Ya me he decidido**

**Dejare lo más preciado de mí que en oro convertí**

La joven se encontraba en una encrucijada, desde joven le habían cumplido todos sus caprichos, pero estaba segura que sus padres no aceptarían algo así, por lo que tenía una decisión, dejaría todo y aceptaría la propuesta

- Yo claro que acepto mi amado Fujitaka-kun! – dijo la pelinegra llorando de felicidad mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Kinomoto-san, su profesor de arqueología, del cual se había enamorado muy joven, pero que estaba dispuesta a dar todo por él sin importarle la diferencia de edad.

**Por mentir tanto como Cenicienta**

**Dicen que el lobo me va a comer**

**¿Qué he de hacer? Debo actuar pronto**

**Sino el lobo me devorara**

**Antes que esto pase**

**Te pido que por favor me salves Romeo**

Ahora ya no había marcha atrás, era el momento decisivo, ella se encontraba de pie en el balcón, pero ya sabía cómo sería su historia, él era su Romeo, pero ella, no era Julieta ya que esta tenía un final trágico, eso no quería para su vida, Nadeshiko era nada más ni nada menos que Cenicienta, ya que esta si tenía un final feliz junto a su príncipe sin importar cuantas personas se interpusieron.

La joven ojiverde dio un último vistazo a la que había sido su habitación y reviso que todo estaba como lo había planeado, después de eso salto por el balcón, aterrizando en los brazos de su Romeo y ambos emprendieron la fuga antes de que amaneciera y los descubrieran.

A la mañana siguiente los padres de la Joven Nadeshiko Akiyama* se llevaron la sorpresa de que su hija no estaba en su cama, en su lugar había una manzana completa y una nota la cual decía:

"_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_Lamento decirles esto por carta, pero he tomado la decisión de seguir mi propio camino, razón por la cual, si leen esta carta, es porque yo me fui con Kinomoto, porque, a pesar de las oposiciones de vosotros, esta mi felicidad, hasta nunca y espero sean muy feliz._

_Les quiere con toda el alma su pequeña Nade." _

_**Pues como ya dije antes, este es mi primer Fic de CCS espero le guste al menos a una persona, pues me puso en lo que podemos decir la cuerda floja, pues si me atrapaban escribiendo esto me matarían debido a que prometi irme a dormir más temprano, pero como mis padres salieron pues decidí escribir algo y se me fue el tiempo, aunque les recuerdo que la razón con la que cree el fic fue en parte porque hace tiempo que quería hacer algo de CCS con esa canción, posiblemente a futuro le haga una versión a Xiao Lan y Sakura, y otra a Tomoyo y Eriol ^^"**_

_**Bueno no les entretengo más y excepto que si pueden dejen Review y no se preocupen si no tienen cuenta igual pueden dejar, espero sus opiniones porque la verdad esto se subió tal como quedo a la primera y temo estar mal en algo, así que cualquier detalle, critica, palabras de aliento, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, sugerencia, dudas y demás dejalo en un review :D**_

_**Hasta otra ocasión**_

_**~~Yami Kagamine~~**_


End file.
